Dragons Blood ~ Of Blood And Chocolet
by OfRosesAndSin
Summary: And epic novel length fan fiction in the making ~ Vegita finds himself in the precence of an old friend in the three years before the androids came


Dragons Blood  
  
Story Quote: "I am the eternal Dragonlet, far from the world or reality, far from perspective and far from the people I adore. I am forever here, loving so many but being what I am, out living them and being forced to go on with out there existence. I am held by a code older then this world older then this reality, older then this time…and because of it I can only watch and never interfere with the lives and ordained destiny's of the worlds I come to be on. Never prevent a war; never prevent a sickness, never to prevent what was meant to be come into being. It is a double-edged sword, this gift of mine. And this gift is slowly killing me".  
  
Draco Milatica  
  
  
  
"VEGITA!!!!" screamed the enraged Bulma as she ran out of her front door and glared up at her own personal prince of darkness floating just out of her reach. She shook her fist at him for good measure, "IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN RIGHT NOW I"LL SIC SECURITY ON YOU!!!"  
  
Vegita arched an eyebrow at the woman who was currently screeching his name, his trademark smirk crossing his mouth as he yawned. "Brilliant idea woman, a few charcoaled bodies laying around on your lawn with really improve the décor of this place…"  
  
Bluma's face flushed red and her eyes blazed in fury, jumping up to try and grab his foot but the attempt proved fruitless as the saiyan prince simply levitated higher into the air, safely out of her reach. "I swear to Kami Vegita you get down here or I'll,…" she growled.  
  
"Or you'll what?" He looked down at the furious woman and smirked, he loved it when her eyes blazed like that. "Kill me with your bad cooking? Bury me in metal parts? I'm so scared…" Vegita laughed the cruel taunting laugh Bulma had grown to know well and lay back in the air with his hands behind his head.  
  
Bulma was beside herself in her anger, she had no idea what to do and it was killing her. All she really wanted to do at that moment was to wring his prideful neck, kick his arrogant, stuck up I'm-better-then-you ass around the lawn then take a sledgehammer to that blasted gravity room of his. She sighed inwardly. So much for daydreaming…the only time Vegita let her with in ten feet of the gravity room was when she was when she did repairs or upgrades and if she though that the man would ever even let her touch him with malicious intentions she was delusional.  
  
He watched in amusement as the rage flitted across the woman's features before she growls and stomped her foot, walking in fast circles and ranting, no, swearing in what was that…Latin?  
  
He watched her curiously with a smirk plastered on his face as Bluma raved on the lawn; he loved seeing her like this. But enough of these games…. He sighed…time to do what he needed to do  
  
Vegita growled low in his chest and said boredly " If you have nothing to say woman then I might as well leave…"  
  
Well that stopped the woman in her pacing he though a little amused at this and she suddenly ceased all movement and turned slowly, all the fire of hell burning in her blue eyes and suddenly she screamed all sorts of obscenities at him and out of that jumbled mass of curses he managed to interpret one sentence " VEGITA IF YOU THINK FOR ONE MOMENT THAT YOUR LEAVING YOU THINK WRONG!! YOU BLEW UP HALF OF MY LAB!!  
  
Vegita suppressed a snicker at that comment and had a sudden, fleeting sympathy for the idiot Yamcha. No wonder he ran around with little girls behind Bulmas back, he didn't blame the weakling.  
  
He gazed down contemptuously as she continued her rant then yawned, growling out ion her general direction, " Well you shouldn't have built your play thing lab so near the gravity room now shouldn't you? Now if you don't mind I'm going to go find a nice cave some were and stay as far the fuck away from you as I can".  
  
With that Vegita, shot away from the place in a burst of ki and a low purr built in his throat as he flew miles away from the woman who was no doubtedly still blinking on her lawn. It was funny how she did that and he was a little disappointed to leave but if he stayed near that blasted woman for one more moment he'd go insane.  
  
He slowed down a little and turned onto his back, folding his arms behind his head and stared up at the clouded sky musing…. He wondered if he would miss the woman.  
  
He was so busy musing he wasn't paying attention and the next thing he felt was a sharp cold all around him then sudden humid warmth. He thought it odd but before he could get a good look around there was a loud crack and a sudden burning pain in the back of his skull before the whole world went black.  
  
The mighty prince of the Saiyan-jin had flown into a tree.  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
The world was bright and painful beyond his eyelids, the world impossibly warm for that time of early spring.  
  
Odd  
  
Odd  
  
Odd  
  
He didn't know what to do as he drifted in a nirvana of warm earth and painful feelings, creating a dream like world of soft cocoon around him. So strange. What was that blasted book Bulma had once said he should read…?  
  
Oh yes, Alice In Wonderland – Through the looking glass. He felt as if he had fallen through quite the looking glass himself as the folds of sweet dream started to disband around him letting the pain hit him full in the face.  
  
Vegita groaned and rolled onto his side, the world spinning behind his eyes and making him feel like the whole amount of the blood in his body had run into his head, throbbing and hurting him all the more.  
  
Vegita dared to crack an eye open a little and was surprised to find himself feeling somewhat better even if the light hurt his eyes like a bitch. And then the big shocker.  
  
He wasn't anywhere he recognized.  
  
The thought came slow into his muddled mind, but once it was in it beat on his head like a drum. Taunting and teasing and making his senses roar when before all they had wanted was the relief of pain in sweet all blanketing sleep.  
  
Smell, hearing and touch all came into sharp focus even if his eyes were blurred. What felt like grass, soft and slightly damp was beneath him and he could smell moist earth and greenery all around him.  
  
How strange.  
  
And such sounds.  
  
He couldn't explain them in a way he understood but…it perked at something inside of him. It sounded almost like a melody of some sort but….different…less human, more warbling as if the singing came not from a human throat, almost impossible on this particularly remote world. A bird perhaps? He doubted it venomently and was a little startled at his body's own response to it.  
  
Shaking his head Vegita opened blinked a few times to clear his vision and was met with green.  
  
Green all around him, green beneath him and green over top of him. So strange was it until his vision cleared even more.  
  
Trees, that's what they were, nothing more then the gentle organic giants of the earth towering over him in a way he never imagined before. Soaring, towering so that it seemed the sky was green, huge brown roots bending out of there mother soil, vying for more room, almost impossible in the denseness of these trees for they were as close as such silent giants could be with out killing each other, as though some great hand had planted them there.  
  
Moss blanketed the ground below him in an unreal softness, bushes and plants of every variety he could imagine and even some he couldn't dotted the landscape in lushness. Blossom's made their homes on trees bushes and ground alike and the air seemed perfumed.  
  
~Heaven?~ Vegita wondered…not likely, he'd heard Kakarotto's description of this earthly heaven he had visited and this was nothing like it, nor was it the Saiyan-jin paradise of battle.  
  
No…this world was mortal….but were was he?  
  
That was the one thing he couldn't figure out. He had been just a little ways from Capsule Corp, perhaps half way to Kakarotto's home. He had been in need of a good spar. But this was no were near that idiots home, he knew the area well and this looked nothing like it.  
  
Not only that but it was much to war for early spring, it had been mildly chilly and dry when he had flown away from the annoying little woman that was Bulma but now it was a comfortable humid warm, all encompassing like a blanket of breezes.  
  
He sat up, feeling more so then ever like that child Alice having fallen through the looking glass. He wondered once again at his bemused surroundings but was suddenly jerked out of his reprieve by a laugh. Soft, soft, so soft and moving through the trees like liquid sound and oh so familiar. The voice was deep, rich, but had an un human characteristic reverent to it. So sweet. And so fucking familiar it drove him crazy.  
  
Vegita got to his feet, swaying momentarily as he turned to find a large dented crack in the impossibly hard wood of a tree he supposed he ran into headfirst. But as to the sensations before hand he drew a blank.  
  
The voice rose again, mixed with another, higher pitched and more reedy, like a water plant in a simple song, No words. No flailing notes. Just pure streams of song.  
  
So lovely.  
  
And yet it tugged at him in a way Vegita couldn't explain, couldn't reason with. He followed it unquestioning through this forest beyond his mind. Such sounds such sights he couldn't have even thought of and as the dense trees suddenly got thinner, separated onto small Island of moss and earth water filled the gaps and he found himself floating. As the trees became even more sparse animals started to appear. Small one's at first, birds and rodents and whatnot, but then he started glimpsing something along the lines of a more interesting quality. {Sorry for the intrusion but for this little scene thing San's forest from " Princess Mononoke"}  
  
Some of them seemed oddly too aware of him for comfort.  
  
Then the creatures started gathering a semi human shape….he could have sworn that he'd seen a centaur leaping between those trees, and was the a druid leaning out of her oak to great him?  
  
Vegita shook his head and looked again but they were gone and he continued his walk, following the warbling notes wondering at what he had seen.  
  
The song, if you could call it that, was getting strangely louder and he wondered silently how close he was. Then nearly tripped over a root that would have sent him sprawling a near ten feet from were the source of that song had come from.  
  
Lucky for him he had good balance.  
  
There, laying on her belly on one of the smaller tree islands lay a young woman looking much like the forest nymph, currently in the water in front of her, as he believed a mortal could and they were both singing that odd melody.  
  
Vegita thought he was going to pass out the air was so heavy with it.  
  
She was dressed in something resembling a Greek or Roman toga, all flowing cloth and sashes, with bare feet and decorated arms and ankles. Her hair was long and slightly wild, a dark blood red in color and braided down her back. The woman's features were sharp and from what he could see her eyes were perhaps green but he strangely couldn't tell for all his good eyes.  
  
And there was something disturbingly familiar about her face…  
  
She spoke to what he supposed was a nymph in a strange tounge, looking as comfortable with it as he did with common. She made rapide gestures with her small white hands, the long pale artists fingers seeming to him like flitting birds…and he mused silently when the fuck he'd become so poetic. But still the girl was interesting to watch.  
  
She and the nymph crooned to each other in a way Vegita could only discribe as animalistic, it sounding disturbingly like the saiyan-jin dialect. He wondered…perhaps it was close enough for him to understand.  
  
Vegita crept closer to the two creatures, making sure to stay as quiet as possible even though the two seemed to be so deep in there talk that they probably wouldent notice a little noise but still….  
  
Unfortunetly his feet, in his musings, didn't obay his intentions and his foot fell apone a small branch apone the ground. The brittle wood snapped under the weight, the sound small and Vegita winced, hoping no one heard.  
  
Little unfortunet as both of the girls head snaped towards him and he groaned inwardly.  
  
The nymph promptly turned into a tree at the edge of the water and that left the other girl, the one he was more interested in. She was staring right at him, her eyes wide and mouth a little surprised before getting so quickly to her feet Vegita never saw it, taking delicate little steps over the surface of the water then running off, disappearing momentarly into the foresat but Vegita flew after her, soon catching up enough to see her flit in and out of his line of view and for the love of everything he was, he had no idea why he was chasing the creature but then something inside of him clicked and an image came to mind.  
  
~ Young woman, long wild dark blue hair, black eyes in armor and adorned with a saiyan-jin tail….with her facial features ~  
  
And he nearly choked on his own toung as he murmured one word  
  
"Mamora…?" 


End file.
